


[CLex][Superboy]泉湿

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Superboy 同人文 [1]
Category: Superboy | The Adventures of Superboy (TV), Superboy（TV 1988）
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 正当Lex对Leo的笨手笨脚忍无可忍之际，一个不经意的抬头，却发现面前的Clark一副理所当然的神情目不转睛地盯着自己赤裸的肉体，全神贯注；也正是此刻，Lex这才注意到，Clark的长相看起来竟是那样的美味可口，Lex不禁心动了。。。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Superboy 同人文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178819





	[CLex][Superboy]泉湿

[CLex][Superboy]泉湿  
Wet  
注：原作：《Superboy》108  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent  
1988版《少年超人》背景的小短文。

泉湿  
某年某月某处。  
校中翘楚、舒斯特大学的风云人物，Lex Luthor，正惬意自在地搂着一群妹子舒舒服服地泡在水中，怡然自得。  
正在此时，学校校报记者，衣冠楚楚的Clark Kent，一本正经、正襟危立地来到水池边，试图进行采访。  
念在同学情谊的面上，不好让人久等，于是Lex脱水而出，赤裸着大大方方地来到Clark面前，示意自己的小跟班Leo过来给自己擦拭身体。  
只是。。。  
正当Lex对Leo的笨手笨脚忍无可忍之际，一个不经意的抬头，却发现面前的Clark一副理所当然的神情目不转睛地盯着自己赤裸的肉体，全神贯注；也正是此刻，Lex这才注意到，Clark的长相看起来竟是那样的美味可口，Lex不禁心动了。。。  
心动不如行动。  
Lex不耐烦地撵走了Leo，然后转身对尚在水池里的妹子们大手一挥，“姑娘们，到别处去玩吧！”  
然后，Lex一把揽过一脸不明觉厉的Clark，拽着他跳入水中，顷刻间，二人湿身如芙蓉。  
陆陆续续离开的妹子们，一脸八卦地看着在水池里扑扑腾腾的二人，笑靥如花。  
“Lex，你要干什么？！”水池中的 Clark不停挣扎着，试图摆脱Lex的纠缠上岸，只是。。。  
“亲爱的漂亮男孩（Dear pretty boy)，你想要这个。”紧紧怀抱着他的Lex，低沉的嗓音回荡在其耳畔挑拨，暧昧如丝，霎那间一双湿漉漉的大手已滑向Clark湿滑的胯下，轻拢慢捻。。。


End file.
